


Destiny Sucks

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a destiny once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Sucks

"We had a destiny once, you know," says Hera, smoking something Dr. Baltar discovered years ago. All the older people in the settlement complain that it isn't as good as the old stuff, but it seems just fine to her.

"Oh yes, destiny. You mean before my first father ran off to gods know where?" replies Nick, taking the lamely rolled cigarette from her and taking a drag.

"Before we landed here I guess. I don't know, maybe we're lucky we don't remember what _Galactica_ even is. Considering how much our parents talk about the good old days."

Nick snorts. "The good old days, when people were dying left and right and the threat of eminent doom constantly lingered on the horizon."

"Sounds kind of like this place, only without the space ships," Hera says, rolling her eyes. "If this our destiny, it kind of sucks in comparison."

"Yeah, well," Nick says, stroking her hair, "at least I have you."

Hera leans over and kisses him. "At least there's that."


End file.
